Vínculo
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: Post manga 108 SPOILERS : ONE-SHOT, EdWin. "Porque todo inicio tiene un final; uno es todo, y todo es uno".


Este fanfic nace como compañero del one-shot "Paraíso perdido", si bien no es obligatoria su lectura para leer éste. Lo digo, porque "Paraíso perdido" es un post-movie EdWin, mientras que este fanfic es un postmanga EdWin. Ayer leí la RAW y no me he podido contener. Me he basado en los guiones en japonés, y aún no he leído una traducción fiable, por lo que puede haber cosas sujetas a error. Si fuera el caso, editaría, no os preocupéis.

No sé si hace falta añadirlo, pero NO LEAS ESTO si no te has leído aún el final del manga de FMA.

**Vínculo**

Cuando oye ladrar a Den, algo en su interior se paraliza. Hace rato que sigue atentamente los comentaristas de la radio: al parecer, Bradley ha sido derrotado y Mustang está ejerciendo el mando mientras dura todo el alboroto.

Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que no se comentan en la radio, como el extraño acontecimiento que ha tenido lugar escasas horas antes. Y es que Winry aún recuerda perfectamente esa sensación de desaliento y desesperanza que ha tenido cuando, de repente, le han flaqueado las fuerzas y tanto ella como su abuela y los dos militares han caído rendidos en el suelo. En su fuero interno sabe qué ha pasado: en algún lugar no muy lejano, se estaba librando una batalla para la liberación o destrucción de Amestris.

Y ahora todo había pasado al fin. Sólo cabía esperar… esperar un poco más. Así que, cuando oye a Den ladrar, sabe que no le está ladrando ni a su abuela ni a algún visitante esporádico. Deja las herramientas tiradas y esprinta hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Tadaima!

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral al vislumbrar a dos siluetas sonrientes y rubias que la saludan a su vez. Los tres amigos de infancia se juntan en un abrazo al más puro estilo oso, ebrios de felicidad y nostalgia. Debido al ímpetu de la chica, los tres acaban por los suelos, sintiéndose niños otra vez.

-¡Okaeri-nasai!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La (de momento) teniente Hawkeye abre los ojos, algo confundida. Tarda exactamente dos segundos en situarse: se encuentra tendida en una de las camas del hospital provisional. Tiene el vago recuerdo de haber hablado con Rebecca, pero no puede discernir si de eso hace segundos u horas. Según la posición del sol, debe haber dormido un par de horas. Intenta incorporarse pero un dolor punzante en el cuello y omóplato izquierdo se lo impiden, así como un peso cálido en el antebrazo. Entonces gira ligeramente el rostro, tumbada, y se da cuenta de que no está sola. Roy Mustang está junto a ella, sentado y mirándola con preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No te fuerces, teniente, descansa un poco más.

Riza se queda muda del habla al ver que Roy la está mirando, y no con una mirada gris y vacía, sino con sus ojos de verdad.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo ha…?

Roy le enseña un pequeño frasco que Riza reconoce al instante, y le da las gracias internamente al doctor Marcoh.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente, señor –murmura ella, sin engañar a nadie. Al ver el rostro de él, Riza sonríe-. Aunque quizás me vendría bien una semana de permiso para reponer fuerzas.

-Concedido –sonríe él, con ternura-. Te necesito perfectamente recuperada para dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas, señor?

-Intercambio equivalente –dice, señalándose los ojos-. Tengo que devolver el favor, el doctor me ha encomendado una tarea que estoy más que dispuesto a cumplir. ¿Seguirás cubriéndome la espalda, teniente de ahora en adelante? –añade, poniendo especial énfasis en el "en adelante" y tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Eso es una orden?

-¿Eso es un sí?

Riza sonríe y le estrecha la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

-Le seguiré hasta que ya no requiera más de mis servicios, señor.

Pocos minutos después, Riza vuelve a dormirse por culpa de la fatiga. Esta vez, sin embargo, Roy nota que tiene un sueño más tranquilo. Sigue velándola un rato más hasta que uno de sus camaradas lo encuentra y le obliga literalmente a separarse de ella para atender unos asuntos de Estado. En su mente, sin embargo, sigue resonando la última frase de ella. No puede menos que pensar que, si de él dependiese, no querría prescindir nunca de sus servicios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que hace Al al traspasar el umbral de los Rockbell es mirar a Winry con ojitos de corderito degollado y pedirle un gran, gran favor:

-Claro, lo que quieras –sonríe la chica.

-¡Una tarta de manzana!

Edward, sentado en el sofá, sonríe; su hermano pequeño ya había manifestado su deseo de que lo primero que comería cuando recuperara su cuerpo sería la tarta de manzana de la joven mecánica.

-Eso está hecho –ríe ella-. Además, cierto alquimista también me lo pidió, así que supongo que no tengo escapatoria… voy a calentar el horno.

Con una fugaz mirada a Ed, la chica se dirige hacia la cocina, seguida atentamente por la mirada de éste.

-Nii-san…

Ed aparta la vista de la chica y se centra en su hermano, que le mira con cara de pillín.

-Qu… ¿Por qué me miras así?

Al sonríe, y a Ed se le pasa toda la vergüenza al ver, de nuevo y tras tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, la sonrisa inocente (bueno, quizás no tan inocente precisamente ahora) de su hermano menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noticia de que los hermanos Elric han regresado a Rizembool y de que el menor había recuperado aquello que había perdido se esparce como la pólvora. Pinako regresa corriendo a casa y pone una cara parecida a la de Ben al ver que ya no hay más armaduras.

Sin embargo, el momento de felicidad no dura demasiado, pues la anciana trae más noticias consigo. Edward, Alphonse y Winry la escuchan; los Elric aprietan los puños y bajan el rostro, y Winry llora en silencio. Ese mismo atardecer, entierran a Van Hohenheim en el cementerio del pueblo junto a los restos de su eterna esposa. A Edward esa escena le resulta escabrosamente familiar, pero se tranquiliza; ya no son unos críos, y aceptan su muerte. Al fin y al cabo, ahora su padre por fin es libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena llega la tan ansiada tarta de manzana, y tanto Ed como Al dan buena cuenta de ella. Deciden poner un rato la radio para mantenerse enterados de cómo están exactamente las cosas en Central.

-De momento la cosa seguirá así durante un tiempo –dice Ed, refiriéndose a la inestabilidad política-. Pero supongo que el idiota de Mustang se ocupará bien de ello…

-Menos mal que el doctor Marcoh le pudo ayudar con la piedra –murmura Al-. Buccaneer y el abuelo de Lan Fan no tuvieron tanta suerte. Y tampoco sabemos adónde fue a parar Scar…

-Conociéndole, se habrá escaqueado de nuevo –le tranquiliza Ed.

-¿Y Lan Fan y Ling? –pregunta Winry.

-De camino a Xing, junto con Mei –responde Al, terminándose el último trozo del pastel (al fin y al cabo, era el que más necesitaba recuperar fuerzas; Pinako se ocupaba de ello).

-Xing, eh… nunca he estado allí –murmura la joven, suspirando.

-No te preocupes, iremos a visitarles –dice Ed sonriente, mirando de reojo a su hermano, que hace ver que no se da cuenta.

-De verdad, aún no me lo creo –musita Pinako, dándole un calo a su pipa y mirando a los dos jóvenes que tiene delante-. No paro de acordarme de esa noche, cuando una armadura parlante y ensangrentada entró casi derrumbando la puerta sosteniéndote en brazos…

Ed se mira la mano derecha, ligeramente más delgada que su izquierda –Ha sido un camino largo y difícil… y hemos contado con la ayuda de mucha gente.

-Cierto. Cuando recobre las fuerzas, tendríamos que ir a visitar a todos los que nos han apoyado –sugiere Al-. Aunque me sabe mal por tu pierna, nii-san. Has sacrificado tantas cosas por mí, y aún así…

Ed se encoge de hombros y Winry le mira de reojo. Aún sigue sorprendida por el hecho de que el mayor de los Elric no pueda realizar alquimia nunca jamás. Lo primero que le había respondido era "¿Significa eso que ya no podré llamarte 'friki de la alquimia'?", a lo que Edward simplemente había sonreído.

-¿Esto? –dijo Ed, palpándose la pierna de acero-. No es ninguna molestia. Además… se me de _alguien_ que se subiría por las paredes si también hubiera recuperado mi pierna.

-¡Ed, eso no es cierto! –replica la aludida, levantándose-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca…!

-Ya lo sé, Winry, estaba bromeando –ríe el aludido al verla en un apuro-. Seguiré requiriendo tus servicios, señorita mecánica.

-Mou…

Pinako y Alphonse hacen ver que no se dan cuenta de las implicaciones de esa frase y continúan charlando acerca de cómo ha tenido lugar la batalla en Central, con intervenciones esporádicas de Edward mientras Winry se sienta en la mesa de la cocina para hacerle unas reparaciones a Den. La joven mecánica nota que el exalquimista no le quita los ojos de encima. Cuando se da cuenta de que le mira, sonríe y dice:

-Por cierto, Winry, yo también necesitaría una revisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al se excusa alegando que hace años que no duerme (literalmente) y se dirige al cuarto de invitados para ponerse el pijama con la ilusión de un niño que va a abrir los regalos de Navidad. Edward le advierte que como se vaya a dormir tan revolucionado se va a pasar la noche en vela, aunque al cabo de unos minutos la planta superior queda completamente en silencio (a excepción de algún que otro ronquido). Pinako ayuda a preparar a Winry la mesa con las herramientas y también les da las buenas noches, alegando cansancio. Ambos jóvenes se dirigen a la habitación de la mecánica, y Ed sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se tumba en la cama de ella, tal y como la última vez.

-No entiendo cómo has podido siquiera mantenerte en pie con el estado en el que tienes el automail –le riñe la mecánica, sentándose junto a él y analizándole las piezas una por una.

-Me ha costado lo mío, créeme –musita él. La joven mecánica le mira con el cejo fruncido; pasa su mirada desde la cicatriz que siempre le quedará en el brazo derecho, así como otras más recientes. Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la chica, Ed le coge la muñeca haciendo que abra la palma y deposita algo en ella-. Pero he cumplido la promesa y he vuelto de una pieza. O de dos, contando la pierna, jaja.

Winry abre la palma de la mano y se encuentra allí a sus pendientes, en perfecto estado.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas vuelto tan echo trizas y esto esté intacto? Edward Elric, ¿te suena el concepto de priorizar?

-Los mantuve a buen recaudo –sonríe él, mirándola a los ojos- precisamente porque tengo mis prioridades bien claras.

Winry no lo soporta más y le abraza con brusquedad. Edward la acoge en sus brazos y le devuelve el abrazo, el segundo en que va de día. Mientras permanecen abrazados, él en silencio y ella sollozando, Edward piensa que por fin se siente en casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alphonse empieza a coger la merecida fama de ser un dormilón, si bien nadie puede culparle. Los siguientes días pasan con calma y tranquilidad; Ed ayuda a Al con sus entrenamientos para ganar peso y fuerza, al tiempo que Ed se acostumbra a tomarse la vida de un nuevo modo –de un modo en el que no hay alquimia. Ni por un instante se le pasa por la cabeza echarlo de menos; al fin y al cabo, es un precio irrisorio en comparación con lo que ha obtenido a cambio.

-¡Auch, joder!

Sin embargo, en ocasiones como éstas (reparando el tejado y dándose golpes con el martillo) sí que la echa algo de menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tardan en recibir una llamada de Central en la que Roy les explica de primera mano cómo está la situación, cómo ha sido ascendido un rango («Malditos engreídos, les salvamos el trasero y sólo me ascienden un rango»). Al parecer, Grumman aún consideraba que le falta algo de experiencia, lo cual es totalmente inadmisible según su punto de mira. Justo en ese momento el interlocutor cambia y se pone al aparato la recién ascendida Hawkeye, dándoles más información y menos quejas: todos los subordinados de Mustang se han reunido al fin (exceptuando Havoc, que sigue un programa de rehabilitación exhaustiva) y al parecer su próximo objetivo estará estrechamente relacionado con Ishbal y la creación de nuevas zonas de ishbalitas en las ciudades.

-Scar sobrevivió y, si nuestras fuentes son fidedignas, se dirigió al norte junto con los soldados de Briggs.

Edward asiente y recuerda a Miles, y todo encaja.

-Pregúntales qué tal están ellos, nii-san –dice Al desde el otro lado del comedor.

-¿Están juntos o no? –se interesó Winry.

-Euh… preguntan por aquí que qué tal todo –dijo Ed evasivamente.

-Perfectamente –esta vez fue Mustang quien respondió-. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por ti, Hagane no, y le diría todo lo que tienes que decirle a esa preciosa mecánica antes de qu…

Edward se sonroja y cuelga abruptamente. Al y Winry se lo quedan mirando, sin entender.

-…Se ha cortado la línea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Van pasando las estaciones y las heridas empiezan a cicatrizar. Winry a veces observa a los hermanos y no puede evitar pensar en cómo se parecen; sobretodo en la forma en que miran al infinito, siempre más allá. Eso la entristece y a la vez la reconforta, ya que después de todo lo que han vivido siguen siendo los mismos: dos jóvenes intranquilos que no pueden quedarse en un mismo sitio quietos. Así pues, cuando Ed le pide que la acompañe a dar un paseo, no le sorprende lo que le va a decir.

Ambos se encuentran delante del árbol junto al que antaño solía estar la antigua casa de los Elric. Todo el pueblo de Rizembool se ofreció a ayudarles para reconstruirla cuando se enteraron de que los hermanos habían vuelto definitivamente, pero ellos se negaron igualmente. Si bien todo había terminado, eso era una prueba irrefutable de todo lo que habían vivido y de los errores que habían cometido.

-Parece que hace siglos de cuando os fuisteis… -dice Winry, sentándose en el columpio que habían incorporado hacía poco en el árbol. Ed se apoya en el tronco del árbol, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado-. Os volvéis a ir, ¿verdad? Por eso me has traído aquí, de entre todos los lugares.

Edward mira a la mecánica de reojo y siente un cariño infinito por la única persona a parte de Al que puede leerle la mente, si bien inexplicablemente no consigue leerle los sentimientos, tan descaradamente obvios para él. Esos dos últimos años han sido de los más felices en su vida: tener a Al de vuelta por fin y vivir en casa de los Rockbell como una familia ha supuesto una liberación, el descanso del guerrero. Pero al fin y al cabo es eso, un descanso; tarde o temprano su ser le impulsa a moverse de nuevo. Y por extraño que parezca, a Al le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo. Después de largas charlas y preparaciones, los dos hermanos deciden partir en busca de conocimientos y, sobretodo, con el objetivo de ayudar a la gente como hicieron antaño. Con la diferencia de que esta vez Al iría hacia el este y Ed, hacia el oeste.

-Volveremos dentro de un mes; dos, a lo sumo –dice Ed, sintiendo que nunca podría ocultarle nada a esa chica.

Ella niega con la cabeza, sonriendo –No te he pedido explicaciones. Pero gracias por avisarme.

-Ya sé que no me las has pedido, pero eso no significa que no te las merezcas. Eres de la familia, al fin y al cabo.

Winry mira hacia abajo, preguntándose en qué sentido estaba hablando Ed.

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso… Ed, al final nunca me llevaste a Xing –dice la chica, recriminándoselo en broma.

-Apenas nos hemos movido de aquí –se excusa el exalquimista-. Decidido, en cuanto volvamos nos iremos los tres hacia allí. Seguro que a Al le hará ilusión ver a la mame-onna…

-No llames así a Mei-chan, recuerda que tú también fuiste un enano en tus tiempos…

-¡Precisamente ahora puedo burlarme de ella sin reparos, juajaja!

Winry se pone la mano en la cabeza, suspirando. A partir de ahí el tema de conversación desvaría desde qué harían en Xing y cómo llevaría Ling el país (con la inestimable y a la vez disimulada ayuda de Lan Fan, por supuesto) hasta cómo les irían las cosas a los de Central. Según tenían entendido, Mustang no hace sino que escalar puestos, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Hawkeye. Siguen hablando de los progresos de la recuperación de Havoc, de cómo Elisia estaría a punto de entrar en la escuela primaria y de lo orgulloso que debería sentirse Hughes, así como de la última visita de Izumi y Sig…

Sin embargo, Winry tiene la sensación de que Ed no la había llevado allí sólo para decirle que se iban. Sin embargo, al final empieza a hacerse tarde y ambos regresan a casa.

-Habrá que hacerte una última sesión de mantenimiento al automail, ¿no? ¿Cuándo os vais?

-Al pasado mañana, y yo el otro.

-Um. Eso es… pronto, ¿no? De acuerdo, mañana iré a comprar unas piezas que me hacen falta. No habrá ningún problema.

Ed observa la figura de la chica a través de la oscuridad de la noche y se muerde el labio inferior. Al final se han ido por la tangente y no ha podido decirle todo lo que quería… Si se iba de Rizembool sin decírselo todo, Al iba a matarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos días pasan rápidos. Después de despedir a Al en la estación, al día siguiente es el turno de Ed. Pinako se excusa en el último momento y dice que ha pedido hora al médico. Winry, preocupada, se ofrece a acompañarla, pero Pinako rápidamente le dice que no se preocupe, que más vale que acompañe a Ed, no vaya a ser que se pierda de camino a la estación. Ed lo oye y se muerde la lengua antes de replicar nada; al fin y al cabo, Pinako le está haciendo un favor, y ambos lo saben.

Winry continúa insistiéndole en el mantenimiento que debe seguir minuciosamente para que no se estropee el automail, y Ed asiente, ausente. Se le termina el tiempo y el tren de vapor ya ha llegado al andén.

La llama y ella le mira sin entender qué ocurre. Él tampoco lo termina de entender. No le salen las palabras, él no es de esos que va pregonando… esas cosas a la ligera. No le sale así de dentro, sonaría falso. Y tiene una idea; se lo dirá a su manera, porque al fin y al cabo él _es_ así.

-Intercambio equivalente. Yo te doy la mitad de mi vida y tú, a cambio… ¡me das la mitad de la tuya!

La mecánica se le queda mirando. Ed se pregunta qué aspecto debe tener. Entonces ella se sonroja y empieza a desvariar, alegando que es un idiota por usar una comparación de la alquimia para un momento como ese. Pero en el fondo sonríe porque ella también sabe que él es así.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Aunque me pidas la mitad… yo te la daré toda.

Ahora es Ed quien se queda en estado de petrificación total. No sólo por su respuesta sino por las implicaciones que contienen y que seguramente ella no ha pensado… aún. Entonces Winry se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho puede malinterpretarse, se sonroja y empieza a hablar acerca de tantos por cientos que le dará. Edward no puede más y estalla en carcajadas por la ridiculez de la situación, por los nervios y, sobretodo, por la felicidad que siente.

Winry se sonroja aún más, si cabe. Edward suspira y le sonríe, y después de dos años vuelve a abrazarla. Pero esta vez es diferente, y ambos lo saben. Winry corresponde al abrazo, notando la ternura que el joven le proporciona. Inspira su aroma para guardarlo en su memoria durante el próximo mes en el que él no estará, y no puede evitar formularse una serie de preguntas: ¿desde cuándo Ed tiene esta faceta tan…reconfortante? ¿O siempre la ha tenido? ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo es tan pequeño en comparación con el suyo?

Ambos se funden en un abrazo que dura demasiado poco; el silbido del tren les recuerda que hay un mundo ahí fuera que no se ha detenido, si bien a ellos les parezca lo contrario. Se despiden una vez más con prisas y con una promesa en la mirada.

-Gracias, Win, me has alegrado el día –dice Ed, sonriéndole desde los escalones del tren.

-Te lo hubiera alegrado antes si no hubieses tardado tanto, baka –ríe ella.

El tren empieza a ponerse en movimiento. Entonces Ed aprovecha y le lanza un objeto que Winry coge al aire, por los pelos.

-¡Volveré dentro de un mes, así que prepara otra de tus tartas!

-¡Haz el favor de cuidarte el automail y llamar cuando llegues!

Ed le guiña el ojo y Winry sonríe. El tren desaparece en la distancia dejando un rastro visible de humo. Winry entonces observa el objeto que tiene en las manos; es una cajita oscura forrada con piel. La abre y no puede menos que sonreír. En su interior hay uno de los antiguos tornillos que solía utilizar para el automail de su mano, sólo que este está más pulido y tiene un diminuto agujero por el que pasa una pequeña cadena de plata. Al estilo Ed.

-Vaya, ¿ése no era el mayor de los Elric? Y eso que el pequeño se fue ayer… madre mía, no entiendo cómo es que no paran quietos –murmura una de las mujeres que trabajan en la estación.

Winry sonríe y se coloca el colgante alrededor del cuello, tocando el tornillo con cariño.

-¿No cree que los hombres que se quedan siempre al mismo sitio son aburridos?

La mujer la mira sin entender, aunque Winry tampoco espera que la entienda. Quizás nadie más la entienda; a parte de los Elric, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los años siguen pasando y eventualmente los viajes del mayor de los Elric empiezan a realizarse con menos frecuencia. Sin embargo, Al sí que sigue viajando, normalmente hacia Xing. Las visitas de Mei comienzan a ser recurrentes, y a nadie se le escapa la forma con la que el menor de los Elric mira a la joven china que cada día se aleja más de la infancia y se acerca más a la madurez.

Alphonse no sólo ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas sino que hace las delicias de las jovencitas que le miran al pasar, a sabiendas de que por el momento sigue sin pareja… formal. No es el caso del mayor de los Elric, ya que es por todos conocida su historia con la hija de los Rockbell. Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell son bendecidos con dos preciosos niños apodados Van y Nina Elric.

Así fue como el famoso alquimista de acero siguió disfrutando del día a día de su vida, sin alquimia y sin siquiera echarla de menos, junto con su hermano y su mujer (quien, a pesar de quitarse la alianza cuando estaba trabajando, jamás se quitaba el colgante). Y así fue como Edward Elric aprendió algo que creía que había aprendido tiempo atrás, puesto que ahora por fin entendía en su totalidad la primera lección que les enseñó su maestra, años atrás: todo es uno, y uno es todo. Y él, _uno_, a pesar del sufrimiento, de las pérdidas y de los sacrificios, gracias a su familia, por fin era _todo_.

_Porque una lección aprendida sin sufrimiento no tiene ningún sentido, ya que uno no puede ganar nada sin sacrificar algo a cambio. Pero en cuanto lo haya logrado e interiorizado, se ganará un corazón de acero irremplazable. _

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

FIN.

**N.d.A: **Mi pequeño tributo al final de esta gran historia que me ha mantenido en vilo desde hace nada más y nada menos que cinco años, que se dice muy rápido. El título proviene de la canción del opening de la película, "Link", para hacer así más juego con su one-shot hermano, "Lost Heaven". Quién me hubiera dicho a mí, tres años antes, justo después de ver la película de FMA, que habría otra serie y que el manga terminaría de esta manera. Soy una EdWin fan desde que prácticamente empecé a leer la serie, así que el final del manga me ha encantado, si bien siento un poco que no se incluyeran más escenas RoiRiza, pero para eso estarán ahora los fanfics y fanarts, ¿no? Supongo que esa es la grandeza de una serie, que pese a haber terminado, continúa estando presente.

Para finalizar, sólo quería expresar mi agradecimiento a Arakawa-sensei por todos los buenos momentos que me ha hecho pasar esta serie, todas sus risas, lágrimas y miles de situaciones que me dejo en el tintero y que han contribuido, en gran medida, a hacer de esta serie una de las mejores, sino la mejor, de todas las que he visto. Hasta siempre, FMA.

Mis agradecimientos como siempre a Koshi Sekisen por hacerme de beta, y mis agradecimientos a ti, lector. Si te ha gustado, ya sabes; botoncito de review!

PD. No me he olvidado de Sagitekina Koukan, tranquilos!

**EDIT:** He añadido las líneas divisorias que en la primera versión no se veían (había colocado otros símbolos que no se leían), para facilitar la lectura. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, pero tampoco cuesta nada dejar un review y a mí me animáis a seguir escribiendo y ganamos todos :D .

**EDIT II** (20.06.10): Si vais a mi perfil y le dais a mi homepage, llegaréis a mi cuenta de Deviantart donde he subido un EdWin de este capítulo, espero que os guste!

11 de junio de 2010


End file.
